sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hyde-Redds9044
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avalar.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 18:09, June 2, 2011 Sherwood Dungeon I'm sure you have noticed that this is a wiki about the MMORPG Sherwood Dungeon, not the Spyro video game series. I'm sorry but we do not encourage the making of articles relating to player accounts; information about yourself should be added to your profile page. Remember, please only insert information that is relevant to Sherwood Dungeon the next time you decide to edit.TVLwriter 18:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sherwood Do not act like a child who has lost his account on World of War Craft. You will be pleased to know that I am not a part of your clan business and I no longer play Sherwood. I am looking for someone to give this wiki to. If you think I hacked your account or something, thats fine, but I have no tolerance for people who are simply disruptive. If you want to edit here, do so in a beneficial way. TVLwriter 02:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Notification Now, would you like to calmly tell me what's wrong? TVLwriter 02:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Roleplaying Well, it looks like you're a strong roleplayer. I was expecting you would talk to me about your articles that I deleted or your problems logging on to Sherwood Dungeon. As you can see I have already handed this wiki to another user and I am no longer a player of Sherwood Dungeon. Feel free to continue your quest, just don't type it up on any of our articles. TVLwriter 15:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Articles I am not sure if you are aware of the power that embodies my very spirit or the task I have been eternally appointed to. As the protector of the archives of Sherwood, I have all rights to deny a crazed traveler's stories. You are requesting me to archive an incident that has not yet proved its significance to the world, unlike the grand forging of the Scroll Axes, or the birth of the Fortress of Fury. The archives are not a place for travelers and mere clan members, even clan leaders, to store their personal information; this is not a diary or a book of lore. Now Hyde-Redds9044, seriously this is not a place for writing articles about personal player articles, or fanfiction events. I have seen players create articles of themselves and fanfiction like this before all the way back in 2008, two years before my adminship. When I came here in 2010, each of those player article pages only recieved 2 total worldwide views. 2 views in 2 years. If you wish to create a new wiki called Sherwood Dungeon Roleplaying Wiki feel free to do so and type up your information there. TVLwriter 15:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Conclusion I have thought before posting anything insulting and this is what I have come to. Not roleplaying Hyde-Redds? I'd like you to take a look at your previous messages and articles about "Avalar" and "Ledgends of Spyro" etc. and think about it for a while. Anyways, yes my message above about the "protector of the archives" was intended to have some mockery in it and I am sorry if it offended you. And I did not mean to be rude when I suggested that you should make a Sherwood Dungeon Roleplaying Wiki, I really think you will be better off doing that than having to listen to my complaints. I'll let you continue to write your message of warning on your user page, just please remember that it should stay out of our talk pages and articles. TVLwriter 16:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿